


Don't Let Me Go

by AlwaysHers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysHers/pseuds/AlwaysHers
Summary: SwanQueen faces an ongoing health scare. Short one-shot.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 39





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. This is my first post in years. I write fiction in my head to fall asleep, and after spending my evening in the ER due to some ongoing health issues, I was dreaming of comfort from our beautiful LP. I decided to make a little drabble out of it. Unedited, only wrote it an hour ago. Be gentle, please.

Emma's gaze rested on the chocolate orbs in front of her as she lay across the bed from her wife. Her mind was a mess of scattered thoughts on her day and her impromptu visit to the ER. The thoughts were turning into one muddled heap of anxiety and fear. Her gaze tracked across Regina's face, the peach fuzz on her skin, the cute mole to the left of her mouth, the scar atop her lip, the perfect button nose. Her fingers came up to brush one of the brunette's full curved eyebrows, and she returned her focus to the eyes now looking upon her with slight consternation. 

Emma moved her hand from eyebrow to cheek, gently thumbing Regina's perfect cheekbone. "I love you." Her voice was soft, choked. She couldn't bring herself to say more when her thoughts were so cluttered and overwhelming. Regina moved her own hand to Emma's face and traced her lips with the tips of her fingers. She ran her thumb over the lips before resting her hand over Emma's jaw. 

"I love you, Emma," she returned with a whisper. Emma, suddenly overwhelmed with a need for contact perched herself onto her arm and moved the hand resting on Regina's cheek to tangle with her hair. As she moved in to kiss her love, Regina lifted up and met the blonde's lips with her own. Emma melted into the kiss, and her face contorted, surprised at the tear threatening to escape. She sniffed before breaking the kiss and burying her face into her lover's neck. 

"I'm scared." Emma's broken voice caused Regina to wrap her arm around the blonde and pull her closer. She moved the arm underneath her to rest under Emma's head, drawing her in. Her lips met the top of Emma's head with a gentle kiss and her stomach clenched, knowing the anxiety her wife was experiencing. "Don't let me go," she plead brokenly. 

"I've got you, Emma. I won't let you go." Emma felt the dam break, and tears fell freely to Regina's neck. Regina rubbed small circles into Emma's back and placed another kiss atop her head. "I've got you. Shh, I've got you. I'm right here."

The tears turned to sobbing as Emma released the physical burden her anxiety had wrought on her. The road ahead of them was long, and it would not be easy. And yet, that road was the only way forward. Anger flared up that she had no choice in the matter. Modern medicine could only do so much. But the deepest, secret fear lurking in the back of her mind refused to stay hidden. It was her fear that Regina would lose her, that Henry would lose her, that she would die while they still lived. It was a very real possibility and one she found she couldn't face. 

The sobbing gradually lessened and Regina pulled Emma's face from her neck, holding her head in her hands and turning it so she could look the blonde in the eyes. "Emma Swan, you are not going anywhere." As if reading her mind, she continued, "I will not lose you. We will face this together. You, me, and Henry. We will take care of you. And we _will_ beat this," she finished with a convincing firmness to her tone. With a sniff, Emma's tears stopped flowing, and she looked into Regina's eyes, pleading with her that her words were true.

"Do you promise?" It was said with such meekness, such insecurity that Regina had to close her eyes to prevent her own tear from escaping. They both knew that Regina had no control over what would happen. They knew she could no more change the outcome of this battle for Emma's health than she could change the direction of the Earth's spin. Still, she found herself agreeing.

"I promise, Emma. I won't let you leave me." Emma's resolve strengthened at that, and she found herself surging forward into a tearful kiss. After a moment, she pulled back and touched their foreheads together. They stayed that way for a while, resting in one another's embrace. Regina moved to place a final kiss to Emma's cheek and tucked the blonde's head once more into her neck, rolling onto her back so they fit together more comfortably. "Get some rest darling. You're safe, I'm right here."


End file.
